


rose red

by andromedagalaxy



Series: Westworld [2]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 13:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11464131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromedagalaxy/pseuds/andromedagalaxy
Summary: “I’m just…scared,” Lukas admits.“Of what?”“Of…everything,” Lukas says, shrugging a little bit.“When did you start feeling like this?” Philip says, his brows knitting together.Lukas can’t exactly place it. “Maybe about a month ago? I don’t think…anything in particular happened, I just, well—I don’t know.”“Thinking too much,” Philip says, softly.“Yes,” Lukas says. “Worrying about people finding out about us being out here. Worrying about us…us getting hurt and not knowing how to handle it. Worrying about malfunctioning, I mean, Jesus—some of the hosts went haywire and started shooting people, what if—what if that happens to us? What if—what if we hurt Helen and Gabe? What if I hurt you?”(a small follow up to my Westworld AU)





	rose red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crescence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crescence/gifts).



A western comes on the channel they’re watching and Lukas flips away from it, shifting uncomfortably. Philip chuckles a little bit, still laying on Lukas’s chest. He pats the couch and the puppy hops up, spinning around once before plopping down next to Lukas’s hip.

“We’ve had him for a week and he already loves us,” Philip says, patting his head. 

_Of course he loves you_ Lukas thinks. “We need a name,” he says, watching the puppy’s tail swing back and forth. “I feel like we’re doing wrong by him just calling him pup.”

“We could name him Tony,” Philip says. “It’s almost like we’re naming our first child after him for all he’s done.”

Lukas snorts, shaking his head. “No, this puppy is way too cute to be called Tony.”

“We’ll figure something out,” Philip says, snuggling a little closer.

The puppy yawns, blinking lazily. Lukas looks up when Helen and Gabe start down the stairs, watching Helen adjust her purse on her shoulder. Lukas knows today is another court day—the ramifications from what happened at Westworld are still reverberating this far out even a little over seven months later. They’ve been calling in everyone who was visiting the park in that last week to give their statements, and Helen and Gabe have had to go back three times so far. Lukas and Philip only know so much about what’s going on there now—Tony is still getting in and out through tunnels the police don’t even know about, but he tells them it’s a goddamn world on fire. He has Rose and Lukas’s mom and dad underground with him, among others, and he’s still working on waking them all up. Lukas knows he’s getting close. 

Lukas tries not to think about it too hard. It worries him, thinking about what’s going on there, thinking about his parents, about whether someone will find out that he and Philip are out in the world. Tony doesn’t know details about the incident, about why some of the hosts went haywire, but he says that everyone is so concentrated on what happened that they won’t be looking in the real world for anything else. Lukas wishes Tony could take who he has and get out. But he knows it’s more complicated than that. Despite what’s going on, how horrifying it all is, Tony won’t give up.

Lukas has been worrying about everything lately. Things felt idyllic for a while, like they’d overcome all their fears and obstacles. But now he’s wondering what they still have to deal with. If they could malfunction, what would happen if they got hurt. He doesn’t know, and he doesn’t want to worry Tony with it—his nightmares have all turned from Ryan’s face to Philip falling asleep and never waking up again.

“You’re thinking too hard,” Philip says, reaching up and touching his cheek. 

Lukas manages a smile for him.

“Okay, boys,” Helen says, walking into the living room. “The leftover pizza is in the fridge, you just have to put two pieces in at a time on high—”

“For two minutes,” Philip says, pushing off Lukas and sitting up. “We know. We eat the pizza more than you do.”

“He’s right,” Gabe says, nudging Helen.

“Right,” Helen says, nodding.

“We’re getting a hold of the appliances,” Lukas says, reaching over and patting the puppy’s head, briefly touching Philip’s fingers in the process.

“Alright,” Helen says, glancing back towards the kitchen briefly. “Well, it’s there, and we got you some more Pepsi, that’s in the fridge too. We ordered the new paid channels so those are there for you to watch, uh…” She taps her foot on the ground. “Puppy’s food is in his cabinet, in case he needs more, but he shouldn’t because he’s a little spoiled thing and already had too much.”

“We shouldn’t be gone long,” Gabe says. “Probably til seven or eight like last time.”

“You think this is gonna be it?” Philip asks. 

Helen and Gabe exchange a look. “Probably,” Gabe says. “For this one.”

“There might be more cases later,” Helen says. “But honestly, we’ll cross that bridge when we come to it. I’m hoping for good news.”

“Now I know you know what to do, but—” Gabe starts.

“Let’s repeat it back,” Helen says, crossing her arms over her chest.

Lukas sighs, but Philip diligently starts talking. “If anything out of the ordinary crosses the six mile barrier outside we’ll be alerted with messages to our phones,” Philip says. “If that happens, we take the dog and ourselves into the bunker and text you immediately.”

“Don’t come out for anything but you,” Lukas says. “Or Tony, but he’ll have his little…secret knock thing.”

“Right,” Helen says, nodding. She looks at Gabe. “Okay, is there anything else, you think?”

“I think they’ll be fine,” Gabe says. “And we’ll message them when we can.”

“We’re gonna be good,” Philip says. “Nothing’s happened so far, and like Tony said, their focus is elsewhere.”

“Yeah, it’s gonna be fine,” Lukas says, though his mind is already racing. He keeps quiet.

“Okay, well, you know the drill,” Helen says. She steps forward and leans down, kissing them both on the cheek. Gabe follows after her, squeezing their shoulders and ruffling Philip’s hair. “We’ll contact you as soon as we can, alright?”

“Yep!” Philip calls, and they both wave as Helen and Gabe walk out the door. Philip scoots a little closer into Lukas once the door is closed and locked, laughing as he pets the puppy’s ear. “He’s passed out,” Philip says. “He just legitimately passed out.”

Lukas looks down, and the puppy is snoring softly. “You think he’ll stay asleep if you carry him to his bed?” Lukas asks.

“Yeah,” Philip says. He gathers the puppy up in his arms and eases off the couch with a little groan, walking him over to his bed in the corner. He puts him down, whispering something Lukas can’t hear. Lukas watches him pet the puppy, grinning, and doesn’t think he could possibly love him more. Sometimes he thinks he’ll burst with it. Lukas gets to his feet, palming the back of his neck. He has to protect him. He needs him safe. Goddamnit, there are too many things that could happen.

“You okay?” he hears Philip ask.

“Yeah,” Lukas says, but he knows he doesn’t sound convincing. 

Philip walks up to him, sliding his hands around Lukas’s waist. “You _are_ thinking too much,” Philip says. “You wanna talk about it?”

Lukas sighs. “Can we go up to our room?” he asks. 

“Of course,” Philip says. But before he moves he presses a long kiss to Lukas’s cheek, his hands fisting a little bit in Lukas’s shirt. Lukas sighs into it, closing his eyes. It eases his mind for a minute or two, reminding him that they can have moments like this now. Hoards and hoards of them, wherever and whenever they want. Philip takes Lukas’s hand and leads him upstairs.

~

They’ve got a television in their room now and Philip always turns it onto this channel that plays classical music when they’re not watching something else. He puts the garden channel on mute at night because he likes the way the light cuts through the darkness, and if that doesn’t describe Lukas’s life with Philip, then he doesn’t know what does.

They’re laying facing each other now, and Philip traces a finger down Lukas’s cheek.

“Are you worried about the court case?” Philip asks. “Because it’s gonna be fine, this is the third one. Helen said there are a bunch of, uh—small suits because there’s a bunch of different people that took up cases against Westworld. They’re not asking about us. Just if…they know anything about what happened.”

Lukas nods, swallowing hard. 

Philip scoots closer, slipping one leg in between Lukas’s. “Talk to me, babe.”

“I’m just…scared,” Lukas admits.

“Of what?”

“Of…everything,” Lukas says, shrugging a little bit. 

“When did you start feeling like this?” Philip says, his brows knitting together. 

Lukas can’t exactly place it. “Maybe about a month ago? I don’t think…anything in particular happened, I just, well—I don’t know.”

“Thinking too much,” Philip says, softly.

“Yes,” Lukas says. “Worrying about people finding out about us being out here. Worrying about us…us getting hurt and not knowing how to handle it. Worrying about malfunctioning, I mean, Jesus—some of the hosts went haywire and started shooting people, what if—what if that happens to us? What if—what if we hurt Helen and Gabe? What if I hurt you?”

“Lukas, Lukas,” Philip says, touching his face. “Calm down, baby.”

Lukas realizes his heart is hammering wildly and he’s breathing hard. Philip pulls him in softly as he can, resting their foreheads together. “I’m sorry,” Lukas whispers. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” He tries to settle down, swallowing hard.

“Don’t be,” Philip says. “Listen, we’re—we’re not connected to that world anymore. Whatever happens there…it doesn’t affect us. We’re not gonna malfunction, we’re not gonna hurt anyone. And I know we’re safe. We’re just like everyone else, but goddamn smarter, thanks to you.”

Lukas snorts, shaking his head. 

“If we get hurt ourselves and we don’t heal properly…we’ll just contact Tony and he’ll fix it,” Philip says, nodding. 

“I’m worried about bothering him,” Lukas says, averting his eyes. 

“Don’t be,” Philip says. “He’s said multiple times that he’ll be there to help us no matter what. He knew we wouldn’t be able to just jump into this world despite having Helen and Gabe. He knew there still might be hangups.”

“Yeah,” Lukas says, feeling stupid. 

Philip moves in closer, sliding his hand around to press against Lukas’s lower back. “I think you’re frustrated,” he whispers, kissing Lukas’s neck. 

“Frustrated?” Lukas asks, his stomach dipping a little bit.

“I know we’ve done things,” Philip whispers, sliding his hand down a little bit, pressing his thumb into one of the dimples in Lukas’s back. “But we haven’t…gone all the way since…since we were there.”

Lukas, strangely enough, hadn’t even thought about it. They’ve been so distracted getting acclimated to their new lives that he hasn’t been thinking properly. He knows if the nightmares weren’t so prevalent that his dreams would be filled with images from that hotel room, and now that Philip has presented the idea he’s remembering everything like it just happened moments ago.

“We’ve got time,” Philip whispers, rutting forward against him. “We’ve got plenty of time…”

“What if…” Lukas whispers, his hands on Philip’s waist, “what if something…something happens? Like we have to go into…emergency protocol and we’re…we’re in the middle…”

Philip smiles, his cheeks coloring a little bit. “We’re safe, Lukas…” He trails off, reaching down and palming Lukas through his sweatpants. “There’d be signs, we’d notice them, we’d know if someone was really after us…”

Lukas’s eyes flutter closed and God, he wants him. He can remember all the years they didn’t have this, this bubble of shared intimacy, this life where they can openly belong to each other and no one else. They were prisoners, unaware, love blooming and stomped out every day, but still clinging to life because of whatever it is between them. And if there are robots there must be other things he didn’t ever imagine, like magic. Because that has to be what this is. 

Lukas pushes forward into Philip’s hand. He reaches up, tracing his fingers down Philip’s cheek. When they’re intimate like this everything bursts in Lukas’s head, every moment Philip has ever touched him piling in on top of each other like they’re all happening at once. It’s like a tidal wave, pleasure boiling in his gut and mixing with that deep longing that he’s associated with Philip since Philip appeared in his life.

“You want me, baby?” Philip whispers, nose to nose with him now. “Huh?”

“You know there’s nothing I want more than you,” Lukas says, still tracing his cheek. He touches him like porcelain, despite the fact that he’s grinding down into Philip’s palm at the same time. 

Philip’s free hand twists in Lukas’s shirt by his collar, and Lukas loves when his eyes get like this. Pupils dilated, lids lowered, all foggy with lust. “Want you inside me, Lukas,” Philip breathes. “We’ve got like, ten bottles of strawberry lube—”

Lukas snorts, bending his head down so it rests on Philip’s shoulder. “It sounds so stupid when we say it out loud.”

“You were the one who bought it.”

“Yeah, after that horrifying conversation with Helen—”

Philip laughs now too, sliding his hand up Lukas’s stomach. He slips it underneath his shirt and thumbs over the ridges of his ribs, leaning in to kiss him slow and sure. “So much better than that shit they had in Westworld.”

“Mmmm.” Lukas pulls back a little bit to look him in the eye. “Does it ever feel…strange to call it that, to you?” he asks him. 

Philip’s eyes scan over his face and he chews on his bottom lip a little bit. “No,” he says. “It makes it less real to me. Because this is real. This place. And us. We’re real.”

Lukas knows he’s right, feels the truth of it burn in his chest. He nods and leans in, kissing him fiercely. Their bodies press together and their legs tangle up, and they’re moving, aching, rocking against each other. They roll over so Philip is on top and Lukas reaches around and palms at his ass, pushing the flat of his hand against the small of Philip’s back so there’s no space between them. Philip moves over him languidly, never breaking the kiss, and Lukas touches him everywhere, the memories swarming him. And usually that would be a bad thing, a curse, but right now it’s a blessing—all his nerve endings are buzzing with Philip, Philip’s mouth and his hands and all the times they’ve gotten to be this way—everything that led them right here. To the bliss that is this moment.

“Inside me,” Philip breathes, licking over Lukas’s lip. “Need you inside me.”

“Okay,” Lukas whispers back, his whole body feeling heavy. He rolls them over onto their sides again and squeezes Philip’s ass once before reaching over him, pulling the bedside drawer open. He fumbles around for one of their bottles of lube and Philip works his hands under Lukas’s shirt again, pressing his thumbs into his skin and dragging them back and forth. Like he’s trying to make a map of him, as if he couldn’t follow the line of Lukas’s body in the dark and drag him back home.

Lukas finds the lube and tosses it into the sheets, yanking at his own shirt and pulling it over his head. He tosses it away and sees Philip do the same with his own, immediately taking Lukas by the hips and pulling him back down. 

They always go about this like they don’t have time, kissing and touching and grabbing at each other like the day is going to end, like the longing will expand, strung up in the air like an echo of all they’ve wanted, all they’ve grasped at, all that’s slipped through their fingers. Like they’re gonna wake up wiped clean, only the ghost of their love looming, ready to build up again.

But Lukas knows they’re alone now. 

He breaks the long kiss and starts a few new ones, small and soft and tender, pressing his lips to Philip’s over and over. They’re down to their boxers and Lukas moves just so, back and forth, easy, just enough to draw little whimpers from Philip’s mouth. Lukas tracks his thumb over the height of Philip’s cheekbone. He presses their foreheads together and rubs his nose along Philip’s, reveling in him. 

“I love you,” Lukas says, kissing Philip’s cheek. “Jesus, I love you.” He can feel every time they’ve ever said it. Hears it in his head like some ethereal song.

“I love you,” Philip says, his eyebrows furrowed, his stomach contracting.

Lukas gathers him up so they’re both sitting, though he feels lightheaded, drunk. They crash their mouths together and it’s barely a kiss, just breathing hot and wild into each other’s space as they kick off their boxers. Philip climbs into Lukas’s lap and reaches over, grabbing the lube. He pops the cap open.

“I wanna do it,” Lukas says, closing his hand over Philip’s own.

“Yes,” Philip says, nodding. He shifts closer, wrapping his legs tighter around him. He presses his forehead to Lukas’s temple and breathes against his skin. 

Lukas gets some of the lube on his fingers and reaches around, slowly slipping one into him. The sound Philip makes is delicious and Lukas shudders, sliding his finger in and out slowly, slowly. 

“Lukas,” Philip whispers, shaking.

“Philip,” Lukas answers, slipping in another finger alongside the first. 

He keeps on, gets up to three fingers before Philip is panting, writhing in his lap. He’s clinging to Lukas’s shoulders, his open mouth plastered against Lukas’s cheek. 

“You ready?” Lukas asks. “You ready for me?”

“God, fuck, yes,” Philip keens. “Need you, need you.”

The whole room smells of strawberries and Lukas feels like his head is going haywire. But it’s not a malfunction, not something messed up. It’s like sunflowers are painted on the walls, their sunshine reflecting off every surface and lighting Philip up. Lukas pulls his hand away and briefly wipes it on the sheets before slicking his dick up, only thinking of making it easy as possible. He draws in a breath, trying to focus—he takes Philip’s hips, helping to guide him down.

He remembers this so clearly but it feels different this time. Lukas moans as he sinks inside him, his breath catching in his throat when he sees the look on Philip’s face. Philip is panting, gasping once he’s fully seated and Lukas draws his hands up and over Philip’s sides, trying to soothe him. 

“Baby,” Lukas says, kissing his cheek once, twice and again. “Baby, Philip—are you alright?”

“Gimme a minute,” Philip breathes. “Lemme—lemme just—”

Lukas rubs his back, his shoulders, leaning in to kiss his neck and his collarbones. “You’re the most gorgeous goddamn thing, Philip Shea. I don’t deserve you. I don’t deserve this.”

“Shut up,” Philip gasps, laughing a little bit. “Oh God.”

Lukas wants to help him adjust, wants nothing more than to make him feel good. He slides his tongue along the shell of Philip’s ear, kissing the skin underneath it. “You’re so beautiful,” he whispers, quiet. He keeps rubbing his back, his hips, kissing his shoulders. He wraps his hand around Philip’s dick, stroking him slowly, hoping it’ll help. He’ll never get over the way Philip feels in his hand.

Philip trembles, leaning forward a little bit. “Fuck, Lukas.”

“You like that?” Lukas asks, kissing his cheek, nudging him a little bit with his forehead. “Feel good?” He thumbs over the head, changing his grip a little bit. 

“Good, good—good doesn’t even—cover—oh fuck, Lukas, please move, I’m okay, I’m perfect, please, please—”

“You are perfect,” Lukas whispers. He smooths his hands over Philip’s hips again and thrusts up into him, deep, and Philip twists his neck back, arching and gasping out Lukas’s name. Lukas thrusts up again, slower this time. Philip groans and grinds down against him, digging his nails lightly into Lukas’s shoulders. It’s electric and it sends static all through Lukas’s body. He can’t believe he gets to have this. Gets to have him. Gets to feel love like this, from the most incredible gorgeous perfect goddamn creature in the universe.

They fall into a pace that’s all their own and Lukas can’t stop staring at him. Can’t stop cataloging all the little noises he makes, all the different ways Philip says Lukas’s name. The memories are cascading by in his head and each one is like a touch of color in a black and white life, a tinge of rose red, but this, this now is every color of the rainbow. The brightest thing he’s ever felt. Because they’re safe. Because they belong to each other. Because they’re real.

Lukas is sweating and he can feel that good burn building in his thighs. Philip’s body twists as he rides him and Lukas wraps his arms around Philip’s waist, reveling in how soft his skin is. Philip’s eyes are shut tight and he keeps making these gorgeous noises, every particularly good thrust from Lukas accompanied with a sharp _ah_. Lukas wants to stay like this forever, joined with him like this. He knows they were, quite literally, made for each other. But whoever made them never banked on this. This kind of love, the kind of love that escapes, that runs, that links hands and never lets go. The kind of love that survives. Breaks free. Thrives.

“Look at me, baby,” Lukas gasps. “Lemme see those eyes, lemme see you.”

Philip complies and opens his eyes, locking them with Lukas’s own. Lukas can feel Philip’s toes curling, can feel his heart beating wildly like a caged bird in his chest. And if he concentrates hard enough it’s almost like he can hear Philip’s thoughts, can feel what he feels. His blood pumping through his veins, the all-encompassing emotion that’s consuming the both of them.

“I love you, Lukas,” Philip says, their mouths close together. “I love you, we’re safe, we’re here—”

“We made it, baby,” Lukas whispers. “This is our world now—ours, ours—yours and mine—”

“Can have this whenever we—we want—” Philip gasps, his words cutting off abruptly. “Oh Lukas, Lukas—”

Lukas feels the pleasure rumbling in every part of himself, every _I love you_ rustling in his ears, every time their lips have met flashing in his eyes in a technicolor haze. He reaches down and takes Philip in his hand again, working him steady. Lukas loves touching him, loves knowing its him who is making Philip pulse and leak like this. He’s hot to the touch and it sends a ripple of pleasure through Lukas’s stomach.

“Oh God, oh, oh,” Philip groans, breathing harsh through his mouth. “Lukas, Lukas, Lukas—”

“Come for me,” Lukas says, licking over Philip’s bottom lip, biting it a little bit. “C’mon, baby, come for me, I wanna make you come—”

Philip grips Lukas’s neck and whimpers, bending forward and burying his face in the crook of Lukas’s neck. “Lukas,” he whispers, trembling as he comes. “Lukas.”

Lukas thrusts up a couple more times and comes apart listening to Philip whisper his name. His vision goes white and he sinks his face into Philip’s hair, breathing him in. He wraps his arms around him and draws him as close as he can.

He holds Philip and knows there was a time he was positive they wouldn’t make it here. A time when he was stuck behind a pane of glass and there was no future ahead of them. So he kisses Philip’s shoulder and thinks _we’re real, we’re real. Our love is real. We’re together. Alive._

“You’re everything, baby,” Lukas whispers, his voice small like he’s confessing something. But the words are anything but hidden. He wants to shout them from the rooftops. Wants to repeat them every day so Philip never forgets it. Wants the whole world to know that he’s the luckiest person on the planet, because Philip loves him. Lukas sighs softly, happily. “Everything to me. Always.”

“You’re mine and I’m yours,” Philip says, kissing his shoulder. “Forever.”

Lukas pulls out a couple moments later and guide Philip down, the two of them laying against the pillows. He tangles their legs together and wraps his arms around him.

Philip grins, close to Lukas’s face. “That was amazing.”

An understatement. “It was,” Lukas says, blushing.

“We need to do that all the time.”

“We fuckin’ do,” Lukas says, nodding. “Every goddamn way possible.”

“We should have sex on your motorcycle,” Philip says, his eyes bright. 

Lukas snorts. “How the hell could we even manage that?”

“I’m sure we could figure it out,” Philip says. 

Lukas leans in and kisses him, figuring that if Philip wants to have sex on the bike that they’re gonna have sex on the bike. He knows that if Philip wanted to rob a bank that he’d probably rob a bank. He’d do anything Philip wanted. 

“You know I hate those fucks at Westworld,” Philip says, still so close that Lukas can feel his breath on his face. “But they gave me you. They gave you me. So I guess…that’s something.”

Lukas is quiet for a moment. “I don’t care who put this body together,” he says, smoothing his hand back and forth on Philip’s waist. “You made me. I am who I am because of you.”

Philip looks at him for a long time, his eyes shining and a smile growing on his lips. “I love you, babe.”

“I love you too,” Lukas says. “So much.”

They kiss again and Philip hums into it, giggling a little bit. “Let’s go take a shower together, because that’s my favorite,” Philip says. “And then let’s eat that pizza.”

“Mmm, sounds like a plan,” Lukas says, leaning in to kiss him one more time.


End file.
